The relation between plasma copper levels, ceruloplasmin activity and the presence of tumors is being investigated using rats with transplantable cancers. The mechanism underlying changes in copper levels with cancer are being explored, particularly the effects on ceruloplasmin synthesis and turnover, the potential mediation of these effects by copper itself (dietary or other) and the influence of copper status on tumor growth.